Oh no she did not
by olivia-earnhardt
Summary: Alice goes to OCD to become a stylist and meets the pretty comitee. Lots of drama! T for language
1. Alicia and Alice POVs

*****Ok readers, this is my 1st fan fic, so comment!! ******

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

A/N: Derrick is dating Alicia, Edward and Bella are married, and the Clique is out of the trailers, but they snuck derrick out.

DAY 1

Alice POV:

As I climb on the plane and say goodbye to Edward and Bella, I can't help but wonder what it will be like at the new high school Jasper and I are going to attend. Charlise said that if I want to become a high school girl (that is amazingly fashionable), I need to go to a school called OCD. I search into the future, but I haven't made any decisions, so I'm not getting anything. Jasper, feeling my slight worry at being blind, misunderstands and says "It's ok, baby. I'm sure that they will like us-I mean you" Jasper is too afraid of killing somebody that he isn't going to the school with me.

I had Esme call OCD and tell them that I was coming, so there won't be any surprises from the staff, but the students, I know that they will be surprised.

Alicia POV:

Oh. My. Gucci. A new student is coming. Her name is Mary Alice Cullen. Derrick convinced me to search in the principal's notes, and I found her picture. She is too beautiful, that it breaks my heart. I already know that she will steal my precious Derrick away. I can just see her, with a ultra-mini Hollister skirt (so last year), Prada heels, that brand-new ultra cool Gucci bag that I was supposed to buy in New York, and her hand holding Derrick's walking to 3rd period. Or macking on each other behind the fountain. Or, maybe even stealing my spot at the PC. ((A/N: for those of you that don't know what that means, it means pretty committee))

"Auh-Licia!" I heard someone call. Massie. "You HAVE to see this" I turned around and the new girl was standing there. She glances around, and looks shy (not like anyone that gorgeous should be shy), and headed into the main office.

"Alicia!"

"What?" I asked disoriently

"That girl is so weird" Dylan said, walking up, with her red hair pulled up in a ponytail she nodded in the direction of Mary. "She was looking right into space when I first saw her. I was like 'Girl, hello?' and she goes 'sorry' and walks away.

"Who walked away?" Kristen said, also walking up, Claire following close behind.

"That new girl" Massie said with a sneer. So I wasn't the only one who felt their Alpha position was in danger.

Alice POV:

There were banners, ballons, and music everywhere in what looked like a high school auditorium. 4 girls were walking across the stage, wearing very stylish outfits, one brunette that looked of Mexican decent, maybe Puerto Rico, 2 blonds, one of which was wearing a shark tooth necklace, and a redhead, with such fiery hair, I might have mistook her for Victoria, if I wasn't there when she was killed. Another girl was standing in the middle of the stage, speaking into a microphone.

"This is the new spring line of MACK D! Please enjoy!" She has long straight brown hair, with slanted bangs. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was prettier than Bella.

I jerked when someone said "Girl, hello?" My eyes flashed open, and I returned back to the front hall at OCD. I mumbled an apology, and adjusted my new Prada strappy heels, looked around, and headed into the main office. All the secretaries glanced around, as if the very sight of me would make them lose their job.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name is Mary, but call me Alice." I said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Bryenton. I'm one of the secretaries here. It's nice to meet you, I'd be glad to show you around the school!"

"Thank you, but I think I'll be fine." Ugh. This is going to be a looooooooooooooooong day.

A/N Hope you liked it!! more chapters coming soon! ;)


	2. Massie and Alice POVs

**Massie POV:**

**I'm so busy planning the runway bash, I don't notice when I hear the sound of Prada heels and Mary Cullen walks up, and puts her stuff in the locker next to me. My mind wakes up and I look at her. She reaches into her backpack and pulls out a black mirror, and hangs it on the inside of the door. Then she pulls out three hooks, and puts one on each side of the locker. On one hook, she hangs a pair of stilettos, and on the opposite one, a cell phone, hung by the cell charm, which was a purse, and on the last hook, the brand-new-ultra-ah-mazing-gorgeous Prada handbag that Alicia wanted. **

**I didn't realize she was staring at me until she says' "Can I help you?" I blink. It's the first time I've gotten a good look at her since she came to OCD. She is about a full head shorter; her hair is cute, short, spiky ultra-black/blue, pale (but surprisingly un-chalky) skin, and the prettiest golden eyes I have ever seen. It doesn't help that she is standing next to the open locker door, where the mirror is hanging, displaying my reflection. I instinctively cock my head to the side and compare. She's so much prettier. **

"**Hello??" she says.**

"**Oh, hi" I say. **

"**I'm Massie Block, the **_**alpha**_** at this school." Her eyebrows rise at the word, alpha. **

"**Alice" She says simply. But…I thought her name was Mary?**

"**But…." I start **

"**Mary is my first name, Alice is my second." Something laced her tone, but I couldn't tell what it was. Smugness? I guess…I mean, she just **_**me**_**.**

**Alice POV:**

**Ok, this girl is insane. She bugs the crap out of me.**

"**I'm Massie Block the **_**alpha **_**here" oh my GOSH that is so damn annoying!**

"**Alice" She looks confused, so I say, "Mary is my first name, and Alice is my second." I hoped she hear the annoyance that laced my tone. Massie flipped her hair and looked uncomfortable. Oh, no….**

"**Well excuse me," I say. I feel a vision coming on. I race to the bathroom before anyone notices. I lock the door, but don't have time to sit down before the vision starts.**

_**It's the same vision as before, but the outfits more stylish, the colors more tasteful, and the banner said MACK DA instead of MACK D. the girl known as Massie is walking with the other girls, and I am announcing what each letter stands for.**_

"_**M is for Massie," I say, and Massie walks forward. I go on about if you look like this and have said skin tone, wear this.**_

"_**A is for Alicia" The tall brunette walks forward. **_

"_**C is for Claire" The shorter blonde walks up**_

"_**K is for Kristen" The other blonde approaches**_

"_**D is for Dylan" The redhead stands next to me**_

"_**And A is for Alice, that's me!" I say, and go on about if you are insanely pale…**_

**I have this thing where I talk during visions at the worst possible times. "Hello? Who is in there? I hear you chica." I hear. "What's this about me and my friends?" I unlock the stall and stare at the girl. It was the brunette from my vision, Alicia. "Sorry," I said "It's just that I heard you guys were the best designers in the school, and I really love design. I was practicing what I was going to say at the runway bash," I had foreseen Massie thinking about calling it that. "That is, if I'm allowed to help out. You know, with the clothing?" I look up from under my lashes, trying to achieve what Edward does to Bella when he wants something. It worked. "W-well, sure. Draw a sketch of what Massie's dress will b-be, and then we'll judge, k-kay?" She stutters. This is going to be a little too easy…**

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short...they WILL get longer, I promise!**


	3. Claire and Alice POVs

A/N Sorry it took so long 2 update, I wrote like the next 3 chapters in math, so that will be here soon!

Claire's POV:

Oh my gosh. This girl Alice has a lot of talent. First, she clicks with Alicia, like, immediately, and right now, she is sitting in between Massie and Dylan (who are staring intently at her drawing), at table 18 in the OCD cafeteria, drawing Massie in a sparkly silver ball gown, that I think is way too pretty to wear anywhere but a wedding or something. The massie in the picture is almost prettier than the real one. I mean, it's not like she's not pretty. It's just-

"Does this really look like Massie, Dylan?" Alice says, her bell-like voice interrupting my thoughts.

"NO!" Massie blurts out. "Her hair is too thick, and her eyes are too big, and her-" Alicia reaches across the table and holds up her hand in front of Massie's face.

"Massie, honey. Look." Alicia picks up the hand Alice is drawing with, and we all stare in wonder at what she is talking about. Massie looks like she's bored, annoyed, and a little sad…at what?

"So?" Massie asks

"It's her left hand." Alicia says.

"So?" Massie repeats. Alicia sighs

"When someone in the fashion industry draws with their left hand, it's a sigh that he or she is a legend." Alice beamed when she said that. Massie rolled her eyes. Dylan kind of halfway smiled.

Alice put down her pencil and sighed. "Massie," She said, "If it will get you to trust me, follow me." Without waiting for an answer, she stood up, went to the door, and glanced back at us. "You coming?" She called before leaving.

Massie anxiously glanced around at us, and Alicia and Dylan nodded in encouragement. She looked at me. I nodded. I liked Alice. She seemed nice.

Massie stood up and ran after Alice.

"I wonder where she went." Kristen said, speaking for the first time.

"I have no idea, Kristen, I have no idea…." I say.

Alice POV:

I' m sitting in between the redhead (who I just recently learned was named Dylan) and Massie, designing Massie's runway bash dress. Well not really, I'm kind of drawing Bella wearing my bridesmaid dress. I could pretend to sew together some sliver silk while I get Renesmee to drop off the real dress.

"Dylan," I say, "Does this look like Massie?" I think it's too pretty. Massie's hair is thinner, and her eyes are smaller than Bella's.

"NO!" Massie blurts out. "Her hair is too thick, and her eyes are too big, and her-" Alicia reaches across the table and holds up her hand in front of Massie's face.

"Massie, honey. Look." Alicia picks up the hand that is holding my pencil; my left….oh! so that is where she is going with this!

"So?" Massie asks

"It's her left hand." Alicia says.

"So?" Massie repeats. Alicia sighs

"When someone in the fashion industry draws with their left hand, it's a sigh that he or she is a legend." I beam when she said that. Massie rolled her eyes. Again.

I sigh and say "Massie if it will get you to trust me, follow me." Without waiting for an answer, I stand up, Go to the door, and glanced back at the girls at the table.

"You coming?" I call before stepping into the hallway.

I walk slowly, so Massie can catch up. When she arrives at my side, she asks where we are going.

"First, we are going to my locker to get my makeup bag. Then we are going to go to the Girls locker room, so I can do your make up, and show you that you can trust me with the hair and make up for the runway bash." I tell her. She doesn't say anything; she just stays at my side, following silently.

"There, just a little more blush, and you are…Finished." I say, picking up a mirror, and handing it to her. She takes it and gasps when she touches my hand, but she says nothing.

Now she really does look like Bella. I curled her hair, sprayed some volume hairspray, and gave her the perfect eye shadow to make her eyes look bigger.

"Um, Alice?" She said.

"Yeah?" I reply, putting the makeup back in Bella's old makeup bag.

"I think you can do the hair and makeup for the runway bash" She smiled.

"Yay!" I squeal. "Thank you!" I hug her, carefully avoiding her hair.

This _was _going to be too easy.

AN : Hope you liked it!! Comment please!!!!


	4. OH NOT I DIDNT

I kno that's its been AGES since I updated, but I'm having SERIOUS writers block on this story. If any one wants to take over, comment on this chapter, and let me know.

**I'll delete it when u have it.**

**:D always, olivia**


End file.
